Memories
by SparkleFaerie
Summary: A rape brings back some buried memories for Olivia. What will she do? What are her secrets. EO
1. Rape

She woke up in the middle of the night shivering, the curtains were twisting and turning in the cold Manhattan breeze. She knew the windows had been closed when she went to bed. The thought would not strike her until later, but why was that her first thought? Why was the first thought that strolled into her head about usless curtains?

But the thought left as quickly as it had come. She look right into the eyes of the man on top of her. She couldn't get a good profile of him in the inky blackness of the night. But he saw her, he stopped suddenly and hesitated a moment before reaching for the nearest thing he could grab, a scarf, and shoved it into her mouth. Reacting sharply to the gag she started sputtering and coughing. How could she let this happen? She tried to fight the man who was violating her but she soon learned that her hands were bound to her bed post. She tried to fight in any way she could, turning her body against him, trying to kick him, anything, but it didn't work. He held her down harder, kicking her and punching her into submission. He caressed her and put himself further inside her, all the time saying nothing. Maybe he had said something before, before she woke up.

He stopped, and she stopped. She was unsure of what to do next, he was holding her arms, pinning her to the bed. He lifted one arm off her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, sleek knife. She screamed but it was muffled from the scarf. Her eyes were on the knife, watching it, watching him put the blade to her skin. He began to carve something into her stomach. She screamed, cried, but she didn't resist. She knew that he wasn't killing her but if she moved the blade could slip which would kill her.

He stopped cutting her but he didn't put the knife away. He moved his face to within inches of hers and whispered, "You should have accepted my offer, because now no one is going to want you."

His voice was hard but she knew it was a cover on his real voice. Her mind raced trying to figure out who this could be. Did she have a stalker or was this some guy she rejected? He lifted his knife again and went back to cutting her. She felt the knife with every turn, every twist but she didn't want to move because of the risk.

Her rapist obviously wanted her to suffer because when he finally got off her she was bleeding, bruised and she couldn't move. He didn't say anything else but after her got off her he tied her legs to the bedpost and left, leaving her to bleed. She paniked, what was going to happen to her. She had no way to contact anybody and no one would realize something was wrong until tomorrow when her colleagues realized she wasn't at work.

Work! How would she explain this to her colleagues? She'd always told them she could protect herself, now that she had been violently raped she could claim that anymore.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a noise. It was coming from her front door. Instantly a wave of panic hit her, what if it was her attacked back to intimidate her, to hurt her more. She didn't say anything, not that she could with the scarf in her mouth. Then she heard it.

"Olivia, it's Elliot, open up."

Olivia silently rejoiced, she wasn't going to die and she wasn't going to be trapped anymore. She summoned all her strenght and screamed at the top of her lungs, which came out barely higher than a whisper, "Help me!"

Elliot heard her cry and lifted his gun out of the holster. He raised the gun and extended his arms all the way out in front of himself. He used his shoulder to open the door, like he had done many times before and began the searching the apartment for anything, or anyone, dangerous. Finding nobody in the apartment Elliot went into Olivia's bedroom. Elliot saw Olivia lying in her bed, bound and gagged, blood covering her entire torso and splattered on her legs and chest. He holstered his gun and reached for his walkie-talkie and called for a bus. Elliot called the police and waited for them and the bus to arrive.

When the ambulance arrived Elliot helped Olivia, who had been too shaken to speak, up from the bed careful not to make her bleed anymore than she had. Elliot helped Olivia onto the stretcher the paramedics had rolled in and walked behind it slowly, as if following a funeral procession. He climbed into the ambulance after shouting some last minute instructions to the officers who had just arrived. The ambulance sped toward the hospital.

Olivia was wheeled into the emergency room where a group of doctors and nurses immediately surrounded her. She was hooked up to IV's and monitors and Elliot was quickly lost in a sea of doctors, nurses and patients. He tried to move toward her but it was no use. Elliot kept moving around looking for her. He then caught a glimpse of her being wheeled out of the ER. He caught a hold of one of the doctors and asked him where Olivia was going.

"We are taking her into surgery to stitch up these cuts. She has lost a lot of blood and she is very unstable right now." The docotors said.

"She was raped, we need to do a rape kit." Elliot insisted.

"She's going into surgery, we need to get her stabilized first." The doctor turned back to Olivia, before Elliot could say anything else, and disappeared into the crowd leaving Elliot alone in the middle of a crowded emergency room.


	2. Rape Kit

After the doctor took Olivia into surgery Elliot wandered into the waiting area where he put his head in his hands to pray, but he ended up falling asleep. He stayed alseep atleast an hour before he was awoken by a nurse.

"Sir, sir." The nurse gently tapped on Elliot's shoulder. "Are you waiting for Ms. Benson?"

"Yes, yes. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. The surgery went well and Dr. Jennings is finishing up the rape kit. You can see her now, she's in room 212."

Elliot thanked the nurse and took off down the hallway towards room 212. He walked into room 212 and saw Olivia on the bed. She had stitches and bandages all over her body and a Dr. Jennings was taping the rape kit shut. Even thought the bandages covered all the wounds you could still see the pain and hurt in her face. She didn't see him come in because she was looking down letting her hair hang limply down covering her face, but the doctor did. "Come in, please. You must be the detective."

"Thank you." Elliot went closer to the bed and took out his notepad. "Olivia can I ask you some questions?"

Olivia looked up, ready to answer the detectives questions but she stopped short when she saw Elliot. "El? What are you doing here?" Olivia tried to cover her face and her body because she didn't want Elliot to see her like this.

"I'm here to interview you about what happened." Elliot said looking into his partner's soft brown eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Olivia crossed her arms and frowned.

"Please Liv, just tell me what happened." Elliot said soothingly. "I want to help you."

"Elliot I was raped, their I told you what happened! Are you happy?" Olivia snapped; she didn't feel like telling him about what happened to her.

"Please Liv, just tell me, please." Elliot pleaded; he knew she would cave eventually but he knew she was capable of great anger.

"What do you want to know?" Olivia said after a long pause.

"Just tell me what happened." Elliot pressed Olivia to answer.

"I was sleeping and I woke up and saw a man on top of me, he was raping me. I tried to move, to fight him but I was handcuffed to the bed. I tried to scream but he stuffed a rag into my mouth. He hit me again and again. I started to cry and I thought about giving up but I kept fighting. He kept raping me but he took out a knife and starting cutting me." Olivia started crying as she told the story.

"Did he say anything?" Elliot asked.

"He said 'You should have accepted my offer' or something like that." Olivia wiped her eyes.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Elliot asked hoping she did.

"Not really it was dark, all I could see was that he was young, maybe in his thirties and he had a short beard. I'm sorry it was just really dark."

"It's ok, you did great." Elliot comforted Olivia and sat next to her. He sat with her until she fell asleep. He just watched her sleep; thinking whoever did this is going to pay big. Then he took a blanket from the closet, draped it over Olivia and left. He didn't leave the hospital but sat just outside Olivia's room in the hallway.

Olivia wasn't tired but she knew Elliot wouldn't leave until she was asleep so she closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side. She shivered and then she felt Elliot drape a blanket on her. She smiled at his kindness. She heard him leave and she rolled back over onto her back and let her mind wander. Her mind was exploding with different things, she kept thinking about her rape, how her called her his delicate little flower, only one person ever called her that and she had severed any contact with him about twelve years ago. She thought about him and she started crying again, that life was over and in the past. She was a completley different person now. Olivia fell asleep in her thoughts and her dreams were less than pleasant.

Olivia fell asleep and Elliot was sitting outside thinking about his partner. From his notes Olivia was rushed into the ER at two in the morning, unconsious, and then bandaged and given a rape kit. When Elliot left her room it was four in the morning. Elliot was just starting to doze off when he heard a loud scream, it was coming from Olivia's room. Elliot jumped up and ran into Olivia's room and found her asleep on her bed, she was having a bad dream.

"Liv, Liv wake up." Elliot shook Olivia trying to wake her up from her nightmare but she couldn't be woken.

"No Rob, no please no. Stop!" Olivia cried out from her nightmare.

Elliot tried again to wake her up but he couldn't he sank down into the chair and watched her sleep, watched her go through her nightmare that he couldn't wake her up from. Elliot sat their listening to her scream and talk in her sleep and the first thought that came to his mind was she was reliving her rape but it couldn't be, she was saying names and she said she didn't know her rapist.


	3. Elliot Snoops

When Olivia woke up the in the morning she remembered her nightmare perfectly. She never wanted to think about her past, but now, now she was forced to. Olivia saw Elliot sleeping next to her and she hoped he didn't here her screaming last night. She got off the bed and gently poked Elliot until he woke up.

"El? Are you awake?" Olivia asked trying not to show how upset she was.

"Huh?" Elliot scratched his head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, ready as ever." Olivia tried to smile but she was too upset.

Elliot helped Olivia out to the car and drove her home. He was heading to his house, he was going to let Olivia recuperate at his apartment but she said no. "El? Where are we going? I live over there."

"Well I thought you come stay with me until, well for a little while." Elliot said.

"No, no I want to go home, I uh, I have something I have to do at home. It's really important." Olivia said trying not to give to much away.

"Ok if you want." Elliot said giving up the fight and pulling the car into a gas station to turn around and go over to Olivia's apartment.

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence, Elliot driving and Olivia gazing lazily outside the window. When the got to Olivia's apartment Elliot parked the car and helped Olivia out. Olivia went in and walked up to her apartment with Elliot right behind her. When she got up to her apartment she saw the police had all finished and that her apartment was a mess. It was a disaster zone, the sheets and pillows were gone, most likely taken to the crime lab, and their were other things, little knick knacks on the floor or moved to new areas. Olivia looked around and finally said, "El, I think I'll take you up on your offer to stay with you. Just let me get some stuff."

Olivia walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes that she stuffed into the overnight bag that was stuffed in the corner of her room. She put the bag near the door but before she left she walked into her back room into her closet that she never used and took out a box. The box contained a bunch of stuff that Olivia only ever looked at when she was really depressed. She took the box and went over to Elliot. He picked up her bag of clothes and they left her apartment. Elliot put the stuff in the back and reached out to take the box Olivia was holding but she held on to it and got into the car. Elliot started to drive and Olivia looked at the contents of the box. Inside the box were all the skeletons in her closet. She had never let anyone see inside her box of treasures.

"What's in their?" Elliot pointed to the box that Olivia was ruffiling through.

"Nothing, nothing important, just some little tresures that I've collected over the years." Olivia lied, Elliot didn't need to know about her past, she was a different person now.

"Ok, well we're here so come on and I'll give you the grand tour." Elliot helped Olivia out of the car and showed her his apartment. He was alittle ashamed because it was messy and he hadn't cleaned up in forever.

"This is really nice El. So where am I going to sleep?" Olivia took her bag from Elliot and walked into the room Elliot said was the guest room.

_"God, he has no taste!"_ Olivia thought starring at the lime green sheets and red curtains. She put her bag down and decided to take a nap. Elliot went in to ask her what she wanted for dinner and when he saw she was sleeping he started to put her clothes away. He came to the box she had looked in the whole ride and his curiosity got the best of him. He took a peek inside the box. What was inside shocked him, a familiar box, a rape kit. He was even more shocked at the name on the kit, it was Olivia's.

Elliot couldn't read anymore, he closed the box and put it on the dresser. He didn't want to think about what he saw in the box but he couldn't get it out of his mind. He knew Olivia had a traumatic past but he never knew something like this had happened to her. Elliot and the rest of the squad knew that Olivia was a child of rape and that her mother was an alcoholic but they didin't know much else because she kept her past bottled up inside and had never confided in anyone.

Olivia woke up while Elliot was finishing up putting her stuff away. She didn't move at first but watched Elliot put her clothes into the dresser. Then she realized her box wasn't on the bed. "El? You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, but I figured it would be less work for you, and I didn't want to wake you." Elliot said.

"Well, thanks." Olivia sat up. "Elliot where did you put my box, you know, the one I had in the car."

"Over on the dresser."

"You didn't look in it, right?" Olivia asked, nervously.

"No." Elliot lied. _"She'll tell someone when she's ready." _Elliot thought.


	4. Pregnant?

The captain told Olivia she was to stay home until her stitches came out, in two weeks. So she was on forced leave. Elliot's apartment was bigger than her own so she spent the first couple of days exploring and looking through Elliot's stuff. Olivia figured out that Elliot didin't have any interesting stuff so she spent most of the first week watching tv. She constantly looked through her box that she had brought from her apartment and wished she could confide in someone about her past but then she remembered that she was a different person now.

She sat on her bed and took the lid of her box. Inside was all her memories, good and bad from her teenage years thru college. There was a pack of cigarettes, a baby blanket, a journal and some other personal mementos. And also there was the memories of her rape. She took the kit after she got her job in SVU, it was a closed case anyway so it wasn't a big deal that she took it.

Olivia couldn't wait until the two weeks were up because she had nothing to do, nothing to keep her mind off all the horrible things that had happened to her. She read numerous books, watched tv shows and even tried knitting, which was a complete failure, but nothing kept her mind from wandering. She found herself looking at her box more and more and she kept feeling really odd. She kept having to throw up and she felt really moody, but she associated that with being bored out of her skull. She kept feeling really sick, like she had the stomach flu but she supressed the feelings. But Olivia knew deep down what was making her sick, but she didn't want to face the truth, so she ignored her feelings.

Finally, after a lot of thought and meditation she got up her courage and walked down to the mini-mart on the corner and bought a pregnancy test. She went back to Elliot's, went in to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat, not moving, just looking at the box. She slowly picked up the box and followed the instructions. All she could do now was wait, wait for 10 minutes. She started to think about what would happen if she was pregnant.

_Tick. "Oh, what if I am pregnant?" Tick. "How will I raise this baby?" Tick. "I'm going to end up just like my mother, it's my destiny I just know it." Tick. "All my children have been conceived in rape." Tick. "Why?" Tick. "What am I going to say to Elliot." Tick. "To the entire squad?" Tick. (crying) "What am I going to do if I am pregnant?" Tick. "I'll have to quit my job." Tick. "I don't have the money to raise this baby." Tick. God, what am I going to do?" Tick. "Why?" Tick. "Three minutes and I'll know my fate." Tick. (sobbing). Tick. "I just know I'm going to end up like my mother." Tick. (sobbing). Tick. "No!" Tick. "No, I won't! I won't end up like her!" Tick. I...I...It's ready." Tick._

Olivia looked at the pregnancy test saw the color and started to cry even harder. She opened the other pregnancy test and followed it's instructions. The wait was shorter than the first and Olivia looked at both tests, one was pink and the other read in big letters: PREGNANT. Olivia was crying really hard now and she put her head in her hands and cried. She couldn't move, she was caught between her want to be a mother and the fact that she was raising her rapist's baby. Olivia held a big debate in her brain on whether she should keep the baby or give it up for adoption. She decided to keep the baby but she was still really depressed. When Elliot got home she refused to come out of the bathroom. Elliot did all he could to persuade her but she wouldn't come out. Finally he just went in and her found Olivia slumped against the wall, crying. He saw the pregnancy test and he bent down and hugged her and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed trying to comfort her.

Soon Olivia fell asleep against Elliot chest and Elliot just cradled her and put his arms around her and soon he fell asleep too.


	5. I Love You

In the month since she found out she was pregnant Olivia hadn't told anyone, the only one who knew was Elliot. Olivia went to an OB/GYN out in New Jersey to prevent running into anyone she knew. Olivia withdrew herself from everyone shutting herself up for long periods of time while Fin and Munch aggressively pursued her rapist. They had got pretty far, a man fitting Olivia's description of her rapist raped again, in SoHo. Olivia remained distant from her own case and when she did go back to work she gave into Cragen's order that she ride a desk for while pretty quick.

"Liv?" Elliot called as he came home early one day. "Olivia where are you?" Elliot yelled again when she didn't respond.

Still not hearing a response Elliot went into Olivia's bedroom and saw her laying on top of the covers with pictures and articles spread out all over the bed. "Liv, what are you working on, is this a case?" Elliot asked approaching the bed and picking up a picture, a picture of a baby girl in the hospital.

Olivia looked up at him once she realized he was their and swallowed hard. "It's a case, just not one of ours, it's mine."

Elliot looked at her funny and said, "How can you be working on your case if Munch and Finn have all the stuff at the precinct?"

Olivia looked up at him from the bed then down at the pictures on the sheets, she realized that he already knew more about her than anyone else so it was time to tear down her wall a little bit. "Elliot please sit down I have to tell you something." Olivia waited for Elliot to sit down in the chair next to the bed.

"Elliot you know about my mother already but their more to the story, because of my upbringing I became a very wild and promiscuous teenager. I slept with any guy who flirted with me but then one time when I was 15 my boyfriend of two days didn't want to use protection and that's not how I did things. I always used protection so I said no, but he did it anyway. I was raped and as a result I got pregnant. I gave birth to a perfect and beautiful baby girl who I named Lyssa but I gave her up for adoption because I was only high school student and I didn't want my baby to grow up with my mother and have a childhood like I had. After I was raped and had my daughter I stopped having sex because I became depressed and stopped trusting people. I built up walls to protect myself from being destroyed again. But now it happened again and I feel like I was never meant to be happy and that my life is never going to get better. I every pregnancy I've had the father has been a rapist." Olivia said with much difficulty, she was sobbing and shaking by the time she finished.

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry. I--"

Don't say you're sorry!" Olivia screamed.

"Liv, is this your baby?" Elliot asked pointing to the picture he was holding, not knowing what to say. He didn't want Liv to get any more upset and hurt herself or her baby.

Olivia sniffed and looked at the photo Elliot was holding. "Yes that's my Lyssa. God, it hurt so bad during the delivery but it was worth it, when I held her in my arms it was so amazing..."

_"Olivia you have to push." The doctor kept telling her, but it hurt so bad, but she pushed anyway. _

_The tears welled in her eyes and she screamed as loud as she could as she pushed. "God this baby must weigh a ton!" She thought as she pushed._

_The doctor told her that the baby was almost out and the doctor said on more push but Olivia was beat, she couldn't push anymore but she did and soon the doctor put the baby in her arms. Olivia looked into her babys arms, her baby and all the pain she was feeling just went away when she looked into her baby's sparkling blue eyes. "Lyssa." she whispered. "Lyssa Olivia Benson" She said so the doctor could here her. _

Olivia snapped back to reality and found herself hugging Elliot, crying into his shirt with Elliot hugging her right back. Olivia wiped her eyes and lifted herself away from Elliot and looked him straight in the eyes. "Elliot Micheal Stabler I think I'm in love with you."

Elliot looked into Olivia eyes, and for the first time he looked into her eyes he saw that they were soft and pure. He looked at Olivia's face and said, "Olivia I love you too."

Elliot moved his face closer to Olivia's and kissed her. She reached her arms and wrapped them around his neck. The two kissed passionately, thinking about nothing but each other.


	6. Lyssa

"Olivia, how come you've never searched for Lyssa? She'd be what 13 now, right?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I don't know, I guess I never wanted to, I mean I wanted to but I didn't want to intrude on her life. I've thought about her constantly but I've always pictured her happy and living with a wonderful family." Olivia confessed.

"Liv, I think you should try to find her, I think she would want to meet you. You should at least try." Elliot picked up the newly framed picture of baby Lyssa.

"Well I have always wanted to but I always got cold feet, ok, I'll go to the adoption agency today. But on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to come with me." Olivia said and then took Elliots offered hand and stood up.

Olivia quickly got dressed and left with Elliot in his black accord and headed to the adoption agency where Olivia went 13 years ago to give up her baby girl. She took with her Lyssa's birth certificate and her baby picture so the people at the agency would know she was telling the truth.

When they arrived at the agency Olivia stepped out of the car hesitantly and walked in leaning on Elliots arm. The agency looked the same as when Olivia first entered it all those years ago.

"Hi, can I help you?" The recptionist asked Elliot and Olivia.

"We need to talk to a social worker, I think her name was Alicia, Alicia McBevin." Olivia rummaged through her files looking for the social worker's information.

"I'm sorry, Alicia doesn't work her anymore. She left about three years ago, but you can see the social worker who took over all her cases, her name is Sara Alane. Her office is right down that hallway, third door on the left."

"Ok, thank you." Olivia said and headed down the hallway, her heart beating a little bit faster with every step.

She reached the door and had to wait for her heart to stop racing before she went in. Slowly she opened the door and walked in, Elliot following close behind. She saw a middle aged woman sitting at a well organized desk reading a file.

"Excuse me?" Elliot said to the woman who then looked up from her file. "Are you Sara Alane?"

"Yeah, I am. Can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler. I'm here looking for my daughter. I gave her up for adoption at this agency 13 years ago."

"Ok, what was her name, I look through my files but I'm not sure if I can give you all the information."

"Ok, well I have her birth certificate here and a picture from the hospital. And here's the adoption papers." Olivia handed over her files and waited while Sara went over to her file cabinet and searched for the file.

Olivia's heart started beating again and she began to breathe deeply. She was really nervous and when Elliot sensed this he reached over and put his hand on hers which made Olivia blush a little.

"Ok, I found that file. Lyssa was adopted when she was four months old and we haven't heard any complaints or problems since. The last contact was years ago when Lyssa was five. Here come with me and I'll photocopy the file for you. It should take to long to photocopy." Sara stood up and signaled for Olivia and Elliot to follow her.

"Thank you so much!" Olivia held onto Elliot's hand.

"It's no problem. I love it when an adoption goes through soundly and their are no problems. I never got to meet Lyssa but from what Alicia told me she was a sweet little girl." Sara handed the photocopied folder to Olivia and after saying good-bye turned back and went back to her office.

She and Elliot smiled and thanked Sara and left. Olivia went out to the car and looked for the address, she found it and once Elliot got into the car she turned toward to face Elliot. "Should we go to see Lyssa now?"

"I'll support what ever you decide. But whatever you do I think you should have a long conversation with Lyssa's parents first."

"Of course, I don't want to tell Lyssa that I'm her mother when she doesn't even know she adopted."

Olivia turned the car on and began driving towards her daughters home. She was nervous but she was confidant and really happy that she was finally going to meet her daughter. She sped through the streets and arrived at her destination in 15 minutes. How odd that her daughter only lived 45 minutes from her apartment and they had never bumped into each other, not even accidently.

The house was a big brownstone, located in a nice neighborhood. Their was a nice car parked in front of the building and so Olivia asumed that Lyssa was home so they parked the car and went up the front door and rang the doorbell.

Haha, cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter Seven

Olivia breathed in deeply and put her finger on the door bell, but she didn't ring it just yet. She was getting cold feet, what was she doing just barging in on her daughter and her family? What if Lyssa didn't know she was adopted? She could ruin everything! Olivia began to panic and moved her finger off the bell. She looked at Elliot for guidance but he didn't seem to notice, he was standing behhind her looking down at his shoes. He had his hand on her shoulder, for comfort, but wasn't paying attention to her.

"I can't do this. Elliot I can't." Olivia confessed. "What if she hates me. What if she doesn't want to know me?"

"It's ok Liv, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Everything will work out." Elliot hugged her.

"I can't do it, not now, not yet. Let's just go back to your apartment. Please."

Elliot opened mouth to say something but in the end he just handed Olivia the keys. They got back into Elliot's car and Olivia drove away feeling like a coward. She let her nerves get the best of her. While she was at work she had nerves of steel but she could even ring a stupid doorbell. Was she really that afraid of what was on the other side of the door? Olivia didn't say anything in the car or when they got home, she just went into her bedroom and closed the door. Nothing Elliot could say could get her to come out, she just wanted to be alone.

Olivia rubbed her belly and spoke to her baby. "Hey little baby. I love you and I'm going to do my best in raising you. I don't know how but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you have a happy, perfect life. Your father was a bad man but don't worry you never have to see him. I'm going to get you the best daddy ever..."

Olivia found it soothing to talk to her unborn child. It was soothing to both her and the child. Her OB/GYN had recommended playing classical music for the baby but Olivia had heard from one of her friends who had been pregnant that talking to the child would help him or her in the same way as classical music.

Finally Olivia came out of her room. "Elliot? Elliot where are you?" She called.

"In the living room." Came the reply.

Olivia walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Elliot. "I'm sorry for shutting you out like that. I just needed some time to think."

"It's ok." Elliot turned and faced Olivia. "I need some time alone every now and then too."

"Thanks for being so supportive of me. Not many people would do what you've done."

"It's ok. I don't mind at all. In fact, if you want to know the truth I kind of like having you here and being able to be with you."

Olivia and Elliot talked through a dinner of anti-pasta and pizza examining their relationship and just talking. Olivia didn't share anymore about her past but they both talked about their current lives and their future goals.

XxXThe Next DayXxX

"Hey, Liv it's time to wake up!" Elliot knocked on Olivia's door. "Todays your first day back to work off desk duty. You don't want to be late."

"I'm coming. I'm awake." Liv yelled.

She found some clothes and and began to get ready. She was excited to get back to work but she was also nervous because she would be starting to show soon and it would be easier to hide her pregnancy while sitting at a desk than while standing up and always on the go.

They drove to work together talking the whole way their. Olivia noticed that it took longer to get to work from Elliots place than her own.

"Hey Liv, great to have to back to work with the rest of us. How you feeling?" Fin said.

"Good. I'm doing good. Got any work for me or did you two do it all while I was doing your paperwork?"

"No, it's been a slow week."

The four detectives, Olivia, Munch, Fin and Elliot each gathered around the desks and talked, like they usually do before a case comes in. It felt good to be back to a state of normalacy. They all talked, avoiding the subject of Olivia's rape, when Cragen came in.

"Munch, Fin! Just got a call a body washed ashore from the Hudson. Here's the address." Cragen handed a small piece of paper. "And Liv, Elliot. Neighbor called, a young girl was found beaten in her apartment." Cragne gave Olivia the other piece of paper.

"Thanks Captain."

"It's good to have to back Liv." Cragen said as all four detectives headed to their respective locations.

"Here I'll drive." Elliot took the paper from Olivia.


End file.
